A Happy Ending Part 2
by angelraine
Summary: Well, this story comes before the Epilouge on the first story My Happy Ending. Tomoyo meets Eriol's Family before their wedding... But Eriol's mom doesnt like her. What will she do now? read on..
1. THe Beginning of a Happy Ending

**Author's Note: **This is a revised edition. I want to thank pen196 for proofreading all the chapters so far for me. Domo arigatou! Sorry, it took me this long to actually re-post the chapters. [I have decided to actually re-write a few things and add more info here and there. If there are still grammatical mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning of a Happy Ending

Everything was prepared for Syaoran and Sakura's and Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding – the dress, the church, the reception, the food, the guests, and even the invitations. The wedding was only two weeks away and the couples can hardly wait.

The couples decided to have a double wedding after they succeeded in defeating the Death Card. It was a great idea since Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends and of course, it was known to all of them that Tomoyo would want them to wear the same dress – or at least, the same accessories.

The guardians of the two books decided to live in one roof near their masters so they won't be a bother to the couples. In order to live normally, Yue turned back into Yukito and Ruby Moon turned back into Nakuru. Spinel and Kero however, didn't bother changing their forms. Both of them loved their original forms since it's domineering and very intimidating.

It was late in the evening and Nakuru was lying on the roof, staring at the stars in the sky. Ever since the card business was over, she had started doing this every night. The stars reminded her of a man she knew she had feelings for. A sigh escaped her lips. "Eriol…" she murmured.

A voice suddenly said, "You'll get over it."

Startled, Nakuru turned around and saw the silver-haired Yukito standing behind her. "Do you mind if I join you in your stargazing?" he asked.

Nakuru shook her head and smiled. "Of course not," she replied. They sat beside each other and watched the stars twinkle in the night.

Yukito decided to continue the conversation a few seconds ago. "I could… sort of sensed that you had feelings for Eriol." He paused for a second and laughed. "Honestly, it was Spinel who told me about this unrequited love of yours. But I can feel that it's true."

Nakuro looked at him for one moment and then looked away as she bobbed her head up and down. She stared down at her feet as she answered, "It is. I never told him how he felt because I know it's pretty much useless."

"But when we were in high school, you used to gush over Touya. Why did that change?" Yukito knew very well the answer to that but still; he wanted to see if the thought of it would make her laugh.

Nakuro chuckled. "I was only attracted to his powers," She paused for a moment as she playfully pushed Yukito. "…which in the end he gave to you."

Yukito, for once, retorted back. "Hey, I needed it more than you do!" Silence enveloped them once more before Yukito continued. "Besides, Touya's my best friend and Sakura's brother. He'd do anything for Sakura."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Nakuro looked up and smiled as one star twinkled brighter than the other stars. "I'm so happy for Sakura and Eriol. They're finally marrying the people they truly loved unlike Clow Reed who couldn't do it due to lack of capability."

"It wasn't like that at all." Yukito defended his old master. "It's just that… he didn't want anyone he loves to suffer on his behalf." Another pause came and he, too, looked up. "Maybe he didn't trust him enough like the way he didn't trust me and Kero. He never told us about the Void Card. He never told us about a new master…"

"And he never told you that he was dying, right?" Nakuro looked at the silver haired lad who gave no reaction to what she said before looking back up. "Spinel and I won't need to get through those types of changes like finding a new master and all that." Nakuru said softly. "We wouldn't since Eriol is going to have descendants."

"Master Clow Reed did have descendants like Li Syaoran," Yukito argued.

"But is Li Syaoran the great grandson of Clow Reed? I don't think so. Surely he may be a relative of Clow Reed but he may never own the cards since he's wouldn't have the same magical capabilities of Clow Reed unlike Sakura who was… well, born from a part of Clow Reed. Her father, Fujitaka, was sort of Clow Reed's reincarnation, right?

"That's true." Yukito smiled. "That's why she shone brighter than him." He suddenly stood up and patted off the dirt on his behind. "Well, I'm going inside to find something to munch on. Want to join me?"

Nakuro just smiled and kindly declined his offer. Both exchanged good nights and a few seconds later, Yukito was out of sight. Nakuro looked up in the sky to stare at the lovely stars which would never leave her.

----

Meanwhile, just few houses away, Tomoyo was just adding a few more details to her wedding gown when her best friend, Sakura came in with their friends Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

Tomoyo immediately stopped sewing a sequin when she heard them say, "Hi, Tomoyo!"

"Hi, guys!" she greeted back. She gently placed the gown down on the table so that she'd be able to stand up and show them Sakura's finished dressed. She opened a Narnia-like closet and showed them a light pink wedding gown with sequins sewn in the shape of stars with matching light pink gloves. It was an off-shoulder dress with a corset-like bodice. The skirt was big and perfectly shaped with tulle underneath. The veil was made of a soft, netted fabric which had a pinkish hue.

They were flabbergasted when they saw the wedding gown. There were tears on Sakura's eyes as she hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo! I love it. I really, really love it so much!"

The others saw the light blue wedding dress on the table. It was, as expected, a replica of the one they saw. The same beadwork, the same fabric. The whole thought of it made them feel so excited and happy. Tomoyo asked them so sit around and asked the maid to get them tea.

"Wow." Chiharu breathed. "You two are best of friends and now you're going to have a double wedding. That is so cool." Then, she sighed. "I wish Yamazaki would ask me to marry him now."

"You're a great fashion designer, Tomoyo." Rika gushed. "When I get married, I want to hire you to make my gown. You should've have gone to designer school. You'd get rich designing gowns for famous people."

"I'm still thinking about that, though." Tomoyo added, "My mom wants me to take over the company after I get married. It's her wedding present for me and Eriol. That way, we'd have our own business and money would never be a problem."

"Your talent will become a waste if you become a corporation owner." Chiharu piped up. She wanted to say more but the maid gave her a tea cup. She decided to take a sip.

"I don't really mind." Tomoyo said, smiling. "Besides, I like sewing and this is my first wedding gown project. Furthermore, I really think both gowns look perfect." She stared at the gown on the table.

"Of course they are perfect!" Sakura said indignantly. "After all, you made them."

Tomoyo blushed a little because of embarrassment. "It's nice of you to compliment me that way."

Naoko knew that everything will cease to a silence so she decided to change the subject. "Will Eriol's family be here in Japan?" It was a question everyone wanted to ask. No one knew about Eriol's family background. Back in his house, no pictures of his family hung on the walls and he made no mention of them.

Tomoyo nodded. "They will." Everyone looked excited, expecting her to tell more. "Honestly, I haven't seen Eriol's parents yet. Not even in pictures or videos. Eriol just told me that they'll be here next week."

Rikka giggled, "It would be like 'Meet the Parents'. That's got to be exciting and scary for you, huh?"

"I'm not that scared but I sure am excited." Tomoyo looked down. "I'm just not sure if they'll think I'm worthy of their son."

"Of course you are! You're a Daidouji for crying out loud!" Naoko reacted. "Surely, they'll accept you for being such a beautiful girl with a wonderful family background. But if they don't…" Naoko smiled evilly and said, "We can just bewitch them or something like that…" She rubbed her hands together like a greedy businessman who couldn't wait to get money.

Chiharu sighed and said, "Please pardon her. She's interested in witchcraft lately."

Tomoyo looked so worried that Sakura immediately stood up and sat beside her. "Don't worry." Sakura said, placing a comforting arm around her friend. "It'll be fine. So fine that they'll like you once they see you. I know they would!"

"I hope so." Tomoyo smiled. She felt relieved because of the company of her friends. The five friends continued talking about the wedding plans and the plans after that like if they're going to build a family immediately or focus on their careers first before the family-making.

It was a night full of chatter and delight for them.

----

On the other side of the globe, a cream colored lady clad in black accompanied by her daughter sat on the first class seat of the plane going to Japan. The lady's about forty years old while her daughter looked about twenty-five. People could mistake them for being sisters since the lady looked very young. Both of them looked sophisticated too with their jewelry and their clothing.

No one noticed it but there was a book on the lap of the lady. It was a large, hardbound black book that looked like it's the Book of the Dead. It gave off such a scary aura that anyone would notice it would immediately look away.

'I hope you made a good choice, Eriol.' she whispered to herself. The plane took off and ascended into the skies, on its way to Japan.


	2. Meeting His Family

**Author's Note: **This is a revised edition. I want to thank pen196 for proofreading all the chapters so far for me. Domo arigatou! Sorry, it took me this long to actually re-post the chapters. [I have decided to actually re-write a few things and add more info here and there.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

**Chapter 2:** Meeting His Family Instead

The lady clad in black got off the plane with her daughter, carrying the book with her. In Japan, she looked like some sort of goth-wannabe with her black dress and the black book. The daughter didn't mind the looks people were giving her mother as they descended from the plane, got their luggage, and exited the airport.

"Ellaine," the lady said, "When we get back to England, I want you to practice harder with your magic so that you can reach the level where your father was. Seeing that your brother's getting married, he wouldn't have time to come back and practice at all." The heels of her shoes made a clattering sound as she walked on the tiled floor of the airport.

Ellaine Hiragizawa just nodded as she pushed the cart containing their luggage and a very important box. She came to Japan to make sure her mother doesn't do anything stupid. Of course, she also wanted to see her favorite little brother who wrote a letter a few weeks ago, saying that he's getting married to a Japanese woman.

Her mother, Eliza Hiragizawa, wore her black dress to mourn for her dead husband. Her husband who was a pretty famous businessman and known for his good looks and charm died with unknown reasons to the public. People believed that Eliza killed him with witchcraft but no one knows exactly.

Ellaine felt a bit uncomfortable and a disturbing thought crossed her mind. 'What if she doesn't have any magical abilities? Mother wants him to marry a woman with magical capabilities far more superior than Eriol's, at most.' Then, she smiled and told herself. 'But he said they went through the Death card successfully so I guess she has magical abilities. If she doesn't… Well…Surely, chaos will come.'

She and her mother walked up to the point of no return.

----

The couple waited for the arrival of the groom's immediate family. Eriol stood there calmly, looking on and about for a group of azure-haired people. However, Tomoyo was waiting anxiously. She kept fidgeting on her seat, fiddling with her purple hair.

Eriol once told her that his mother, Eliza Hiragizawa was a stubborn woman who wanted everything to go her way or all hell would break loose. His father, however, was reasonable enough to convince his wife to be reasonable. His sister was a mixture of both parents but she always came as a reasonable being. Because of this fact that Eliza might not want to see his son marry somebody unknown to her, the couple sent three tickets to England just to make sure they really get into a plane.

As the clock ticked away, Tomoyo finally called out to him. "Eriol," Tomoyo asked, "What if I'm not what they expect?" She looked down at the ground with such a worried expression over her face.

Eriol looked at her questionably. "What made you think of that?" He squatted down and hugged her. "You're so perfect and delicate. I know they'll like you once they see you." He removed his arms around her and touched her face. "And always know that I love you. Father will surely agree to this reason. Trust me."

Tomoyo gave him a small nod and smiled at him. Suddenly, someone yelled, "Little brother!" Eriol stood up and welcomed with open arms a girl wearing a red sundress running towards him with open arms. "Oh, little brother, I missed you so."

"Ellaine, it's so nice to see you again." Eriol looked around to see his very own mother, clad in black. Both siblings let go of each other as Eliza hugged her son. "Hello, Mother. Where is Father? I'm surprised that he isn't here with you."

"You mean you don't know?" That was all Ellaine could say. She didn't have the heart to tell Eriol that their father had died a tragic death.

"He died last fall. He met an accident." Eliza said those words like they're normally spoken around them. Of course, Eriol was surprised. No letter, e-mail, or phone call came to inform him about this. He would've gone back to England if he knew.

"Why didn't you inform me, Mother?" Eriol replied with a soup of emotions boiling inside of him. His anger, sadness, loss… all of it were inside him now, raging to be expressed.

Eliza merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You're his son. Surely, if you were the wizard you are, you must've felt it." Then, she saw Tomoyo standing near then. "I suppose you were busy with something else rather unimportant." Slowly, she approached her and eyed her from head to toe. "Is she the one?"

Eriol answered, "Mom, can we talk about this over dinner?" He clenched his fists as he looked away from his mother. "This is not a place where we can talk about our private matters."

Eliza nodded. She gave him her poker face and replied, "Very well then." She turned around and looked at her daughter. "Ellaine, it is time to go."

Ellaine took a card which resembed a Clow Card and said, "Time." Immediately, time stopped. The only humans in the airport that could move were Eriol and his family. Ellaine took out another card and said, "Move." She and their mom disappeared and time continued to move on.

Tomoyo looked from left to right for Eliza and Ellaine. All she could remember was that Eriol's sister took out a card. 'I guess she also has magical capabilities.' She focused her attention to Eriol who looked rather sad and angry. "Eriol…"

Eriol looked and smiled at her. "I'm fine…"

The purple-haired lady knew he was lying to her. That smile of his clearly showed it. "Eriol, I know you're shocked and hurt right now. I'm deeply sorry." Then, she held his hand tightly. "But we should go back to your home first. Your mother and sister may be there already."

Eriol nodded. "Hold on to me." Tomoyo held it tighter than ever. She didn't want to let go, not now that he needed her the most.

Eriol took out one of his cards and said, "Time." Like what Ellaine did, time stopped. But the difference was that Tomoyo was able to move even when time stopped. Eriol took out another card. "Move."

Before she could realize it, Tomoyo was standing inside Eriol's living room. In there, Eriol's mom was sitting on Eriol's chair while his sister was standing beside their mom. "You're late." Eliza said after putting her tea cup down. "I knew my son was more powerful than that… not easily caught by surprises." She bore holes into Tomoyo's head. "Maybe it's because of her? She's a normal human being as far as I can see and she's slowing you down. What a useless bitch!"

----

**Author's Note:** My deepest apologies for placing the cliffie there!


	3. Mrs Hiragizawa's Objection

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this took a long time… I was busy making this other fic… just in case you're interested, it's It is Really Love, a Harry Potter fan fic…. Just in case you want to that is…

Chapter 3: Mrs. Hiragizawa's Objection

Eriol's mother, Mrs. Eliza Hiragizawa, told Eriol not to marry Tomoyo. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here… Just the plot…

Mrs. Eliza sat there with angry eyes on her only son. She still held the book on her lap.

"Eriol, you said this girl," she looked at Tomoyo. "passed the Death card. But how come I can't feel any magical abilities from her?"

"Mother, she is a normal non-magic person. I like her for who she is not for her abilities." Eriol answered. He held Tomoyo's hand tighter.

"Son, I want my grandchildren to be gifted with the magical abilities given to us." Mrs. Hiragizawa answered.

"I can still provide you with such children. You don't need to…" Ellaine said.

Mrs. Hiragizawa glared at her daughter. "I want my descendants to be gifted with Clow Reed's power and you don't have such."

Ellaine didn't give any reaction. She stood there, not looking at her brother. Eriol understood what she meant. 'I'm sorry Eriol. I can't do anything about it.' That was what Ellaine meant by her actions.

Tomoyo just stood there. She wasn't crying just yet. Eriol still held her hand. She wanted to let go and run but she wanted to be there for Eriol.

Mrs. Hiragizawa continued. "So if you want to get married, I want you to marry the card captor, the new owner of the Clow Cards."

Eriol protested, "I can't do that. Sakura is also getting married."

Mrs. Hiragizawa rolled her eyes. "Typical Eriol. Someone got to her first. It should have been you who is supposed to marry her."

Eriol answered, "MOTHER! Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend."

Mrs. Hiragizawa answered back, "I don't care. I want you to pull off that wedding this instant."

Eriol answered. "NO!" He started to walk. Tomoyo followed since Eriol won't let her hand go.

They went out to the garden. Eriol was furious. Tomoyo gave no reaction until she spoke.

"I can see that your mother doesn't want me." Tomoyo said.

Eriol faced Tomoyo. His hands were on her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes. "I will marry you no matter what." Then, he hugged her.

They never knew that two people were watching. One of them smiled and immediately closed the curtains when she saw them embrace each other. While the other person crossed her arms across her chest and furiously closed the curtains as well. These two people are Ellaine and Eliza.

Author's Notes: This is such a short chapter… but I will make longer chapters next time… Review okay?


	4. Syaoran's Family

Author's Notes: I would love to thank Kawaii Sakura Shrine for providing me with the information on Syaoran's family.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing:

asga

x0kAwAiix0

Tenseiga15

Chapter 4: Syaoran's Family

Sakura meets Syaoran's family once again.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters here… Just the plotline…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Syaoran's family came to Japan the day after Eriol's family came. Sakura came along with Syaoran that day.

Li Futtie and Li Shiefa squealed. "Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran held Sakura tight. 'They still fuss over cute people and things.'

Li Fanren and Li Feimei squealed too. "Syaoran-kun!"

They fussed over both of them in the airport. People were starting to stare at them. Li Ieran, Syaoran's mother, said. "Ladies, you can do that later in Syaoran's home."

They stopped. "Okay mother." Futtie said.

Li Ieran hugged Sakura. "I'm glad my son is marrying you."

Sakura answered. "I'm glad to see you again."

Li Ieran let go and hugged her son. "I'm glad you made the right choice, Syaoran."

They left the airport after getting their luggage. Syaoran called a cab but Sakura said, "This is easier, Syaoran." She took out one of her cards. "Time!"

Time stopped. Syaoran and his family can still move because of their magical capabilities. Next, Sakura took out another card. "Move!"

In an instant, they were in front of Syaoran's place. Time continued after Sakura called him back. "Thanks, Time card and Move card." She whispered as she got her cards.

Syaoran carried their luggage inside. "Sorry. The place is so small."

Sakura helped him carry the luggage. "I live next door so you could also stay in my place as well."

Li Ieran nodded. "I see. You planed this together huh?"

Sakura nodded. "We are also planning on moving to another house once we get married."

Futtie answered. "Your lives are well planned. Father will be so proud of you." Her sisters look seriously at Futtie. "Oops." She said.

"What's the matter?" Sakura said.

Syaoran answered, "We just never mention our father."

"Oh." Sakura said. Sakura didn't ask why. She knew it will be wrong to do so.

Li Ieran said, "When is the wedding?"

Syaoran answered, "Two weeks from now. We plan to have a double wedding with Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo. She's getting married to Eriol."

Li Ieran asked, "Is Eriol Clow Reed's reincarnation? Will his mother be here as well?"

Sakura nodded. "They came to Japan yesterday."

Li Ieran said. "Interesting."

Sakura said, "Will you be so kind to excuse me? I have to go to Tomoyo's house to get my gown." Sakura headed toward the door.

"She shouldn't marry my son." Li Ieran said.

Feimei said. "Why is that mother?"

"It is written that the next owner of Clow Reed's cards must marry Clow Reed or his reincarnation, to make their power stronger."

Fanren said. "Mother, I ask you not to object on the day they get married. This means a lot to Syaoran."

Li Ieran said, "I won't if she won't."

"Who, mother?" Futtie asked.

"Eliza Hiragizawa."

Author's Notes: I didn't want this part to happen. I guess I just wanted a longer fic. Please review. :D


	5. Eliza Hiragizawa and Li Ieran

Author's Notes:

Chapter 5: Eliza Hiragizawa and Li Ieran

The two mothers meet. Guess what they'll talk about.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Li Ieran decided to go out alone. She dressed in a blue long skirt and long sleeves. She carried a large shoulder bag where she kept a white book with Clow Reed's seal. She headed to the park.

Eliza Hiragizawa left Eriol's house alone. She dressed in a black gown and carried the black book with Clow Reed's seal while strolling around the park.

Ieran and Eliza crossed paths while walking. The two books suddenly glowed. Ieran and Eliza looked at each other. There was a bench beside them. They sat there beside each other.

"My son should marry your son's fiancée." Eliza said.

Ieran retorted. "My son loves his fiancée and I think, as Clow Reed's decendants, it is just right that my son marry the card captor."

Eliza asked, "Why did you bring that book here?" She looked at the white book.

Ieran asked, "Why did you bring yours?"

Eliza answered, "The book told me to go here."

Ieran answered, "That is also my reason." Then, she added, "I don't understand it. Your son has his own cards, so why meddle with Clow Reed's prediction?"

Eliza answered. "Ieran, I'm only following rules."

Ieran answered, "What rules?"

Eliza looked a little surprised. "You didn't read the book?"

"I didn't since I have no right to do so. Only the people concerned in the prediction should read it." Ieran said. Then, she added, "Why don't we give it to them and let them deal with this?"

Eliza retorted, "We shouldn't. It states here that they must not read it unless they passed the Death card's test."

"They did that already. Even Tomoyo made it through that test." Ieran added, "Look if you don't want Eriol to touch the Black Book, then, don't give it to him. I shall give this to my son and my future daughter-in-law."

Eliza replied, "You can not do that, Ieran."

Ieran asked, "Why not?"

"It will endanger all of their lives. Even if they passed through the Death card's test, the trials they'll face because of these books would kill them."

Ieran looked at her white book. Suddenly, she opened it.

…. Nothing happened….

Ieran read the first page. Then, she closed the book. "It seems that you are correct, Eliza. But, it also says that if they really love each other more than they love anything else in the world, the prediction will be voided for good."

"My son does not love that woman. She charmed him somehow…"

"How can you be certain about that?"

"I… As his mother, I know…"

"You should trust him in making decisions for once."

Eliza reasoned, "This decision of his is something I don't really trust."

Ieran answered, "Just object in the old fashioned way. Don't use Clow Reed with your personal intentions." She tried to stand up but the book started to become heavier.

Eliza said, "The book does not want to be separated from its twin."

Ieran placed the book near Eliza's book. "It's like the yin and yan. The white resembles purity and everything that's good while the black resembles…"

Eliza finished Ieran's sentence. "… Everything bad… I know."

Ieran continued, "The two forces of nature can never be separated. No one in this world is perfect and good. No one is also pure evil…."

Eliza said, "I guess one of us gets the book of another."

Ieran asked, "But who's going to keep it?"

Eliza answered, "Well, I have a proposition. I know this book has a mind of its own. So we'll let the book decide on who will keep it."

Ieran said, "Fine with me…. But how do we do that?"

Eliza was silent. Ieran can see that she was thinking really hard. Ieran just watched her think. She knew that there was no way that the book could be alive in some sort of way.

Ieran finally said, "There's no way, is there?"

Eliza said, "I'm thinking… I'm thinking."

Ieran said, "This proposition is better. We'll just keep it here. This book has nothing to do with your son's life and it won't affect my son's life as well. So why don't we just bury it here?"

Eliza said, "That's a good idea."

Ieran took out her fan and whispered a chant. A hole in the ground appeared. "Place the books here." Eliza waved her hand and the books floated. Ieran snapped, "What the heck are you doing? Do you know that there are other people here besides the two of us?"

Eliza said, "I'm making a barrier for the books, so it won't get dirty. Clow Reed will hate us if his precious books get dirty."

Ieran answered, "I just hope no one saw you do that."

Eliza placed the book down. Ieran whispered a chant again. The hole was covered with dirt again.

"Eliza, promise me you won't try to get the book back."

"Of course I won't get it back."

"Then it's settled." Ieran started to leave. 'I know she'll try to get it back. I know she will.'

Eliza walked away as well. 'I will surely get those books. If not, Eriol's descendants will.'

Author's Notes: Argh. This chapter sucks. I meant to use the book to be something that will cause trouble for the couples but then, I lost time to write this months ago…. Then…. I forgot the storyline so I just made a new one just now…. The books concerned are sorta magical (obviously) so I guess you'll be reading about it sooner or later…. Thank you for reading. Don't review on this chapter. Review later….


	6. She Finally Said Yes

Author's Notes: I just had a brain blast, as Jimmy Neutron would say. I know how Eliza will get those books back. And it will add a little thrill and action to the story.

Chapter 6: She Finally Said Okay.

Eliza finally agrees that Eriol will marry Tomoyo. But there's a catch.

A message for:

Asga – you'll find out soon enough why Eliza hates Tomoyo.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS HERE…

Eliza got home later that day. Ellaine sat on the living room having tea with Tomoyo and Eriol. Ellaine was sitting on the sofa while Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the armchair.

"I know you'll both be happy together." Ellaine said. "Mom will agree soon."

Eliza answered, "Of course. I only want my son's happiness, don't I?"

Everyone was startled. Ellaine asked, "Mother, is that you?"

"Of course. I thought things over and I decided that Eriol is a man now and he can decide things on his own."

Eriol stood up and hugged his mother. "Thank you so much, Mother." He let her go. "This makes me so happy."

"Don't thank me yet." Eliza said, "I would allow you to marry her if she could find something for me."

Tomoyo just listened attentively to the whole thing. 'I must find something for her?'

Eriol sat down and held her hand. "What is it?"

"Today, I buried two books with Clow Reed's seal in the park. I want you to find it and bring it to me." Eliza answered. Ellaine looked suspiciously at her mother.

Eriol smiled. "That seemed easy."

"Of course, it is easy." Eliza said, "It has a barrier that you can feel. The problem is that the barrier isn't penetrable by anything. Magic can remove it." Eliza smiled. "Both of you can work on it together. Consider it as a little scavenger hunt with a very big prize."

"We'll work on it right away." Eriol said and stood up. Eriol pulled Tomoyo up. She bowed and smiled. They left quickly.

"Mother," Ellaine said, "Why do you hate her so much?"

Eliza answered, "Well, for one thing, I wanted to have descendants that have magical capabilities which she can not provide. Another is that she doesn't deserve Eriol since she doesn't have magical capabilities."

"Eriol has magical capabilities. Isn't that enough? I mean, he already has magic and his children could get it even if she doesn't have powers." Ellaine answered.

"I just want to be sure about that. There's a 50/50 chance that my grandchildren won't have any powers."

Ellaine asked, "Who do you think is worthy enough for Eriol?"

"The Card Captor… Sakura."

Ieran got back into Syaoran's apartment. The whole place was deserted and she smiled. 'Guess they're all having fun.' She entered her room, a guest room in Syaoran's apartment. Quite spacious but it was still small, in Ieran's opinion. Ieran let her guard down and decided to sleep for a bit. During her sleep, she didn't know that the thing she just let go will fall into the hands of another.

Author's Notes: Vavavoom! Cliffhanger. Sorry this took a while. Had a ton of work to finish. The brainblast thing… well, I decided not to use it… I mean I was planning on hypnotizing Sakura but then, it would make the story longer. o.O Now, I thank you for reviewing.


	7. The Magic of Their Love

Chapter 7- The Magic of Their Love

They got to the park. Eriol froze time for a moment. He magically took out his staff and tried to feel the presence of the barrier. He eyes but immediately opened them. He looked into Tomoyo's purple eyes.

_Close your eyes _

_Give me your hand, darlin' _

"Give me your hand. I need your presence with me." Eriol said. He offered his hand and Tomoyo placed hers over it. They held hands and closed their eyes. In their hearts and in their souls, they were one.

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

What Eriol felt, Tomoyo felt. She felt his heart beating fast. She felt his aura in a rush. "Don't panic." Tomoyo said, "We'll find it since we are one."

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin' _

_I watch you when you are sleeping _

_You belong to me _

_Do you feel the same? _

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

"I just wanna say something." Eriol started, "No matter what happens, even if we don't find the books, my heart will always be yours. My love will be an eternal flame that will be there forever."

_Say my name _

_Sun shines through the rain _

_A whole life so lonely _

_Now come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh.. _

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered. "I… I love you too." They tried to concentrate on the shield.

Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation inside her. She felt like dying but she still held Eriol's hand and never let go.

"What makes you think you are worthy of his reincarnation?" A voice from Tomoyo's head came out of nowhere.

"Who is that? What are you doing inside my head?" Tomoyo thought to herself. She didn't want to alert Eriol.

"I am the Guardian of the Yin and Yang Books you are seeking. " The voice said, "Only the Card Captor can be worthy of his reincarnation. Why do you think you are as worthy as the Card Captor?"

"I… I know I am worthy of him because he loves me." Tomoyo answered with full confidence. "He has been lonely all his life and now that he has me, he's not alone anymore."

_Say my name _

_Sun shines through the rain _

_A whole life so lonely _

_Now come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh.. _

What Tomoyo felt, he felt. While he was searching, an invisible barrier was formed around him and Tomoyo. At that time, he can't feel her presence.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, "Are you still with me?"

No answer came from her. He felt her hand held his tighter than before. He knew that it was a sign from her not to panic.

Suddenly, remembered what she said a few months ago. _"I'll always be there beside you, no matter what. You will always feel my heart beating in perfect harmony with yours. Just listen…"_

_Close your eyes _

_Give me your hand, darlin' _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

He trusted those words she uttered before. He focused more on finding the two books that will solve all their problems. Out of the blue, he found them.

"Love?" The voice said. "You think he loves you?" The voice laughed cynically.

"I believe he does! He said he does! HE will find those books and he'll give it to his mother!" Tomoyo added, "I have trust in him."

The voice didn't answer for a few minutes. Then, he said, "My partner gave himself up already. Our master's reincarnation found him already."

"Does that mean…" Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts. She knew that they will finally be together with Eliza's consent.

The voice suddenly added, "I guess all I could say is good luck with your life as the mistress."

_Give me your hand, darlin' _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand? _

_Am I only dreaming? _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Eriol and Tomoyo opened their eyes together. They found the exact location of the books. The barrier around it disappeared when they approached the spot. They decided to let the Through card to do the dirty job. In a matter of seconds, they got the two books and walked straight home.

Author's Note: I know what you think. This chapter sucks. I know. I didn't want it to go this way but I dun have that much of a choice. Two more chapters and this story is finished. Yay!

Standard DISCLAIMER applied!


	8. Yang

**A Happy Ending Part 2**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Yang**

Love unites two people to become as one forever. It was the typical story line of every romance story. Love is an essential ingredient for total happiness of two people who never wanted to part ways.

However, in this story, two books were the essential ingredient for the total happiness of two people with very different spiritual status. However, those books gave no certainty.

Those books were the symbolism of Clow Reed's power. One book contains all of the spells that could make the world the best place for everybody but then, that will cause a large imbalance that will certainly destroy the world. In so doing, he made the second book which contains the counter spells – the spells that could simply destroy the world. And those two books were called Yin and Yang.

In the first page of one of the books, Clow Reed wrote his premonition for his descendants – in case they were to inherit his cards. In the first page of the other book, he wrote his premonition for his reincarnation. He knew what will happen in the future but he didn't want to change any of it. Changing the present will jeopardize the balance of the world.

When Clow Reed was in his death bed, he ordered for the two books to be together and never be apart. He knew that chaos was at hand if ever those two books were separated. Despite that order, his half-sister, Fei Reed, stole one of the books – the Yang – and was never seen again.

Clow Reed merely smiled when he found out that his half-sister stole the book and then fell into eternal slumber. He knew it was going to happen and everything he wanted was according to his plan.

Tomoyo placed the books on the coffee table in front of the couch where Eliza Hiragizawa rested. She gave her sweetest smiles and said, "We got both books. Is everything okay?"

Eliza smiled at the powerless girl. It was not a smile of gratitude or of happiness. It was a sinister smile that can send goose bumps into your spine if you didn't know the Hiragizawa matriarch. "Well done, Tomoyo. Now," She stood up and said, "Which book would you prefer to read?"

Tomoyo was clueless, of course. She didn't know what was going to happen. She merely looked at the two books and pointed at the black book. "I think I'll read this one."

Eliza's smile grew wider as she handed Tomoyo the Yang book. She looked at her son and handed him the Yin book. "Now, both of you have to read the golden words on the tenth page on each book." Eriol looked suspiciously at his mother. He knew what the books were. What he didn't know was what his mother intended to do.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. At the same moment, Eriol looked at her with concern. Their eyes met. His eyes were filled with worry. Seeing that, she gave him her most beautiful, innocent smile. It was a sign that she was willing to do this, no matter the consequences.

"Elaine, darling," Eliza caught the attention of her eldest child and motioned her to leave the room. Elaine looked at his brother and his fiancée. She, too, was filled with worry. She knew her mother wouldn't dare harm Eriol. He was her favorite child. But then, her mother was getting edgy and decided to leave the room.

"Now, go ahead, you two. Read."

At the same time, the couple opened the book and flipped the pages to the tenth page. The golden letters were shimmering. Even so; the couple could read the words clearly.

"_To thee who listen to two who speak of these magical words will be grant eternal life and power over the balance of the world. To thee who listen to two who speak of these magical words will never be defeated as thee gets thy power..._"

Those words were the same. However, the last two words were different – contradictory to be exact. Suddenly, Eriol had a flashback of Clow Reed's memories and realized that reading the spell could lead to the destruction of the world if the listener was someone who desired power. He knew his mother. She would love to have Clow Reed's power and use it for personal gain.

Eriol stopped reading the last two words, thinking that it might stop the destruction. Suddenly, he realized that he was the one reading the Yin. A deep black light sprouted out of the book as his fiancée read the last two words: "_… to destroy._"

The deep black light engulfed Tomoyo and she gave off a scream of pain. Eriol chanted a few words and his staff appeared. He called forth on his own Light card in order to defeat the black light. But it was no use. The Light card couldn't even get near Tomoyo. The book made a barrier around her.

Slowly, Tomoyo's purple clothing turned pitch black in color. Her hair got longer and had an even darker shade. When she opened her eyes, her purple orbs were gone. Instead, deep blood red orbs replaced them.

When the process was over, she stood in front of Eliza. "So you wanted the powers to rule over the word." Eliza's face was filled with fear. Tomoyo's kind expression was now changed into an expression filled with hate and anger. She smiled smugly at her future mother-in-law. "You can never have it, not without my other half."

Eriol slowly approached Tomoyo. "Tomoyo? Are you still there?"

Tomoyo looked around and saw Eriol. She continued to smile as she announced, "Tomoyo? That clueless and powerless girl that read what's written on me? HA!" She laughed diabolically. "Tomoyo's no more. I own her body now."

"But who exactly are you?" Eriol asked her. He knew it was time to call on one of his cards. He was silently calling fort the Freeze card as he waited for her answer.

"I am… Yang."

"Now, Freeze!" As Eriol called it, the Freeze card immediately showed itself and froze the woman who called herself as Yang. Yang was trying to break free of the ice. A few moments later, Yang was frozen inside.

But suddenly, the ice broke into a million pieces and Yang was free once again. "You dare imprison me! You can never imprison Yang!"

As Yang started destroying the room, Eriol decided on escaping as a last resort. He called fort on the Time card. The Time card stopped time from moving. He grabbed the Yin book and immediately looked for the Yang book. However, it was gone. As he put two in two together, the decided to go to the one place where he knew he could get help – the Card Captor Sakura. Eriol held his mother's hand as he used the Move card to transport them to Sakura's house.

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's been more than a year since I last updated this story. I just simply lost interest and the plot bunny was eaten. XP There was more hindrances too but let's not go there.

Argh! I know this chapter sucks. This story was started on 2005 and it's already 2007. Back on 2005, my writing style sucks – wrong grammar, ugly writing style, ugly descriptions, etc. So I ask you – if you're a new reader – to pardon the first chapters.

Back onto this chapter. I know it's short – really short. But I felt the need to update so I wrote this. This isn't the best but I'm working on it. This story will be finished even before it becomes two years old. I promise you. I only need about two-three chapters more before the end.

Please do review. I really appreciate reviews. I know I don't deserve them for updating after a year but please do still review. Thank you

**Standard Disclaimer Apply.**


	9. Yin

The card captor, Sakura, found herself in a place surrounded by blinding white light. She looked around for any sign of people. Sadly, she found none. It was a large space – almost like Heaven. But this strong-willed cherry blossom knew that she wasn't in Heaven.

"Sakura…" An angel-like voice called out her name. "Sakura…"

Hearing her name, Sakura started walking in the vast white space. She looked for the one who called out her name. "I'm here." Sakura called out, "Where are you?"

A few moments later, blinding white light appeared in front of the card captor. She shielded her eyes from the light. A woman was engulfed inside the white light. The woman almost had the same physical features of the card captor – emerald orbs, auburn hair (her hair was longer though), and the kind smile that radiates all good. She was dressed in a long white dress and her hair flowed with the wind.

"Card Captor Sakura…" The woman started to say, "Clow Reed bestowed you his magical cards and you took care of them quite well. The Void card was well taken care of and the Death card now joins the rest of the cards after being hidden for so long." She stepped a little closer to Sakura and held her hands. "Clow Reed is proud of you."

Sakura replied with a kind smile and held the hands of the woman. "Thank you."

"Card Captor, I shall show you the flow of events which is reason why Clow Reed, once again, needs you." The woman touched Sakura's forehead and the card captor immediately closed her eyes as she watched what happened. It all started on the airport, then to the park, and finally ended on Eriol's house where she saw the transition her best friend went through.

Once it was over, there were a ton of questions on Sakura's mind. But she knew that saving Tomoyo was her top priority now. "What do I have to do in order to save my best friend?"

The woman closed her eyes and answered, "You must become one with the Yin. In order to save your friend from the cruel fate that Yang will surely bring her, you need to call forth on the counterpart of Yang and offer your body to her." Sakura nodded and immediately ran in order to look for some sort of exit. The woman's voice echoed all over the place. "Yang must not live without Yin. Yin can not live without Yang. Please do hurry, Sakura. I shall be waiting."

------

Li Ieran woke up so suddenly. She stood up and wrapped herself in her robe. As Ieran walked out of the guest room of Syaoran's apartment, she could feel a strong negative power being unleashed not so far from where she was standing. She looked through the window and saw a bright light appear out of nowhere in front of her future daughter-in-law's house.

A familiar blue-haired man with glasses and a woman about her age appeared from the light. She realized that the woman was Eliza Hiragizawa. Eliza was shaking as the man tried to calm her.

Ieran went out of the door and approached Eliza. "You let them find the books and read them to you." Ieran's face completely showed fury to the other woman. "You promised you won't get the books back."

Eliza laughed. "I'm sure you also wanted the books' powers for yourself." Eliza stood up and looked Ieran face-to-face. "You're devious yourself, Li Ieran, descendant of Fei Reed."

Ieran retorted, "At least, I got my powers on my own and I am content with what my clan has to offer." Eliza didn't answer back because she knew that Ieran was right. She stood up and looked at her son. Ieran asked, "Where are the books? Where are the Yin and the Yang?"

Eriol answered, "All we have now is this." He showed her the white book and handed it over. The sapphire-eyed boy was relieved that someone would be able to know what to do next. He knew he had to save Tomoyo and it was partially his fault. Maybe it was indeed easier to stop his mother from world domination.

"So, you wanted the Yin and the Yang in one vessel and their powers would become so powerful that it can cause a lot of mishaps." Ieran flipped a few pages of the book and continued her lecture. "There are proper ways to summon the Yin and the Yang. What you did must've enraged Yang that it wants to destroy the world now." She could feel Yang's rage. "Now, she's destroying anything she touches."

When Eriol heard those words, he knew that everyone's in danger. "Is there any way we could stop her?" He looked hopefully at the Chinese woman. The woman just smiled and pointed at the apartment of the card captor. "Can she possibly save her best friend?"

"She can." Ieran started to walk toward the card captor's residence when the girl herself got out on her own. There was a worried expression on her face. Now, Ieran was certain that the Yin really chose the card captor as her vessel.

The bride and her future mother-in-law stood face to face. No words were exchanged from the both of them. Ieran handed Sakura the white book. Sakura opened it and looked for the spell that would bring forth Yin.

Ieran, on the other hand, woke up her son from his slumber and asked him to go outside. The sienna haired boy got up and slipped on his robe. When he got out of his apartment, he saw his fiancée outside reading a book while his friend, Eriol was with a middle aged woman.

Syaoran approached Sakura silently. He stood in front of her. A moment later, their eyes met and it was as if they were talking already. The cherry blossom gave an assuring smile to her little wolf. The little wolf just nodded.

Sakura stood straight and recited the words on the Yin. "_I offer my mind for thee to use as thee sees fit. I offer my body for thee to use as thee own. I offer my soul for thee to use as thy servant. I summon thee, Yin!_"

Bright white light came out of the book. Soon the book dematerialized and became one with the blinding light. The light surrounded Sakura and slowly changed her clothes into a white tube dress with a short balloon skirt. A white tiara was found on her head as well. A gold star necklace appeared on her neck. Gold armlets appeared on her arms with a star dangling on it. Golden anklets appeared as well. A sash materialized on her arms and that completed her clothing transformation.

Her old wand came and shattered the window in order to fly out of the house. It transformed into a long pink staff with bigger wings on each side of the circle which had the star in the middle.

Sakura's appearance changed too. Her auburn hair was now long and curved in the end. Her emerald eyes were greener than ever. She even got a little bit taller too.

And through that transformation, Sakura became Yin.

------

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's so short. Sorry for that. I lost the imagination to write the chapter. It's a little bit fast-tracked. I was originally thinking of some sort of side story before going to this chapter but then, I felt that Yin is needed to appear. Hehe.

I actually drew the Yin!

It's on: www(dot)xanga(dot)com/cyber(underscore)angel(underscore)witch

I don't draw that well. But my drawing of Yin looks okay. Hehe.

So review, kay?


	10. The Battle Between Yin and Yang

**Chapter 10:**

The Beginning of the Battle between Yin and Yang

As soon as Yin opened her eyes, Syaoran stared at her. That girl wasn't the one he was going to marry. They had resemblances but there was no way she was the cherry blossom of his life. Her eyes… they were as cold as ice.

Yin looked at herself. And then, she looked at her surroundings. Using her powers, she jumped up and stood on a light post. She could see houses, a few buildings, the streets and alleys, the park, and the schools. She could see everything within a mile radius.

The people below were astonished. The Yin, who had most of Clow Reed's power for the greater good, appeared in front of them with no hesitation. Eliza continued to keep staring at the Yin. She hoped for her power, along with the Yang's power. She longed for their power inside of her. And because of that desire, she caused chaos in her only son's life.

Yin started moving by using the Fly card. Upon seeing that she left, Ieran spoke, "Yin must be looking for Yang. She wouldn't be complete without her counterpart." She looked at the people around her. That's the time she noticed that her son wasn't outside the house.

Ieran's son went inside and immediately changed clothes. A few moments later, her son got out in his green suit and his sword as well. He stood in front of her and announced, "I'll help and watch over Yin." Before he could go, Ieran stopped him.

Ieran motioned her son to stand in front of her. When he did so, she kissed her son's forehead and said, "That would give you my blessing and protection." Syaoran only smiled and nodded at her before going as well.

Eriol just stood beside his mother the whole time they'd been there. He wanted to help but he didn't know exactly how. Surely he had Clow Reed's memories but still, it wasn't enough. And they were merely fragments of his memories. Those fragments barely made any sense to him at all.

Ieran turned her attention to the reincarnation of her ancestor. She kept her serious face and called, "Young Clow Reed," Upon hearing that, Eriol looked at the Chinese woman. "Please do bring your insane mother inside. Both of you need your rest." She motioned them to go inside.

Eliza, having too much of pride, refused Ieran's offer. "I don't need your help." She stubbornly said. At that move, she had taken it too far. Eriol let her go and she fell on her knees. She merely stared at her son's violent expression. He called forth his staff and disappeared into the night. Eriol didn't say anything at all when he left.

Ieran closed and locked the door upon hearing Eliza's rejection. She closed the curtains as well. Inside the four walls of her son's abode, she merely sighed and sat down on the couch, praying and hoping that her son would be alive when he gets back.

------

Yin flew over the houses, glowing like a star. She observed the surroundings below her. No one was outside for it was the middle of the night. She could feel the dead silence around her. And she could also feel the person following her. Yin believed that the person following her was her ally. In so doing, she just let him be.

Upon reaching the Hiragizawa mansion, Yin made her wings disappear and landed safely on the ground. The little wolf safely got there as well. He stood on the right side of Yin. He was a bit tired but he didn't show it. He knew he had to be strong for this was another battle he had to face with no regret.

A second later, a shape appeared on the right side of Yin from the shadows. The man was wearing his usual blue robes with the moon symbol on it. His staff – the Sun Staff – was on his left hand. "I'm with you all the way." Those were the words he said before the three of them infiltrated the mansion.

The mansion enveloped Yang's rage. The four walls had some sort of spell on it – concealing any power inside it. The insides of the house were all damaged. The walls that divided the rooms were already crumbling. The tapestries were torn. The furniture inside the house were either upturned or broken. Paintings were either torn up or completely dematerialized from the house.

The three infiltrators entered the house cautiously. Yin didn't bother walking. She was hovering over the floor. The little wolf was used to that type of setting. Back in Hong Kong, his mother would make him train in several locations with complete caution. To Eriol, what he was doing was completely ironic. He was infiltrating his own house. He never dreamed that he would sneak in his own house.

Eriol led the way. He motioned them to follow him where it happened – in the living room. Slowly, they approached the source of the negative aura inside the house. Yin motioned them to stop walking. They obliged and let her go first.

When Yin opened the doors of the living room, she was immediately hit with a black ray of light. She fell on her back and looked inside the room. There stood her other half, Yang.

Yang smiled evilly and was ready to throw a black ball of energy at her other half. Her dark purple orbs flared with rage as she threw the ball of energy straight toward Yin. Yin managed to put up a barrier in front of her, preventing the ball from damaging her.

Eriol and Syaoran watched Yin get up and walk inside. They were about to follow her when they hit a barrier wall. Now, all they could do was watch the battle of two opposite forces from a distance.

Inside the room, Yin stood in front of Yang. Inside them were the two girls who were the best of friends. All those two could do was watch back for Tomoyo couldn't battle Yang's thoughts while Sakura didn't want to interfere with Yin's trail of thought. Yin started a conversation. "There's no need to be angry, Yang. Leave the vessel and turn back into a book." Both girls waited for Yang's answer. Yin stood on her ground, ready to call forth on another of Sakura's cards. She could use them for it would also seem that Sakura was using them. After all, Yin's only using her body. Sakura's soul was still inside.

Yang only laughed at her and said, "Never in my life that I was called forth to destroy her world. This girl didn't know that, didn't she? I'm mad, Yin." Her piercing dark blue eyes stared at her counterpart. "And what do you intend to do now? Stop me?"

Yin closed her eyes and remained silent. In her hand, a Sakura card could be found. She made sure that Yang wouldn't see it in any way. Under her breath, she muttered, "Mist card, I summon your power." A moment later, thick green mist formed inside the room. Upon the appearance of the mist, she called forth on another card. "Create an abyss, Create card!"

The other entity in the room panicked. "What is this, Yin?" Her head moved from left to right and saw no sign of the person she was talking to. She started walking around and it seemed like there was nothing inside the room – no furniture to bump into. It was indeed an abyss of darkness.

"Maze, I call forth on you to build your strong walls in this abyss." Yin, once again, used one of the Sakura cards to prepare for the battle. She was indeed happy that the new Mistress of her creator's cards was her vessel. She couldn't be more thankful.

Inside that body of hers, the owner's soul just watched and stood by. The Card Mistress was calm inside while Yin took over. But during the transformation, the Card Mistress asked for a favor to the Yin.

_The light had started to enter her heart and inside a wide open space could be found. The cherry blossom stood there, waiting for the one who will use her body. Upon the woman's arrival, the cherry blossom smiled and welcomed the other warmly._

_Yin smiled at her and walked toward her. Once they were standing face-to-face, the cherry blossom wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and whispered, "Use my body in any way necessary but all I ask of you is to save my best friend who is now occupied by Yang. Please save Tomoyo."_

When the walls appeared, Yang felt that there was a battle at hand. She stopped panicking and smiled evilly as she walked down the path created by the maze. "Yin, I don't know what you intend to do but I'm ready whenever you are." Yang raised her hand in the air and a black scythe appeared. She grabbed it and now, she was indeed ready.

"Maze, I thank you for your help." Yin whispered to the walls, "Please do rest now. I am ready." With that command, the walls slowly disappeared. Just a few meters away from her, there stood her opponent, ready for battle with a scythe on her hands.

A smile formed on their faces. Yin held on to her staff while Yang held on to her scythe. A second later, their battle cries could be heard from outside the barrier. Thus, the battle between Yin and Yang had begun to take place.

------

**Author's Notes:**

Dear readers, I present you Chapter 10 of **A Happy Ending Part 2**. The end is almost near and I thank all of you for your patronage. A review here or there would definitely be a great gift.

I should apologize because I haven't really thought of editing the first chapters of this fic. I wrote this fic two years ago and my writing talent's rather dull at that moment. I don't have plans to re-do those chapter but still, I hope that you would pardon those first chapters.

Well, I should be off now. Just click that purple button there and make me a wee bit happy upon the end of this story.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**


End file.
